Invisible Ties, Intertwined Fates
by Marine3950
Summary: A girl without memories wakes up in a meadow, and quickly becomes involved in a fight with the world at stake. But just how big of a role will she play? *ON HIATUS*


_Chrom grunted as he dodged the attack, the ball of dark magic continuing to careen on into a pillar. Alysia took a shot with her magic, but their foe dodged quickly, jumping out of the way before launching a second strike, this time directing it at Alysia. She thought quickly, and launched another wave of magic, deflecting the attack towards the ceiling. Alysia charged..._

_A gust of wind knocked her off of her feet, and she slid a few yards, stopping against a pillar. She looked up to see Andreas standing firm, sword in hand. Alysia froze for a moment, not wanting to believe that her brother was standing there._

_Then he charged, his open hand releasing gust after gust of wind magic as he cut through the air with it. Alysia used her sword to try to deflect the gusts. They finally met, and their weapons were a blur as they cut and parried each other's' blows. Every cut was blocked, every thrust parried. She couldn't hesitate, couldn't lose focus. The slightest slip..._

_Alysia jumped back as Chrom charged forwards. Falchion cut through the air where her brother had been a moment before. "I'll handle him!" He yelled. "Take care of Validar!" Alyisa nodded, and turned towards the black sorcerer. She barely managed to deflect a blast of dark energy, and shot her foe full of lightning with her own magic. Validar collapsed, and Alysia turned to see Andreas rushing towards her, Chrom close behind. Andreas raised his sword to strike, and brought it down..._

_Alysia blocked, and spun on the ball of her foot, kicking her brother's exposed head and knocking him to the ground, but not before he managed to launch one last magical attack, which caught Alysia on her side, spinning her as she fell to the ground. Chrom rushed over to her prone figure and pulled Alysia to her knees. "We did it, Alyisa!" He said, grinning, holding her close. "We did it! Thanks to you, we managed to win!"_

_Pain shot through Alysia's head, and she winced. Chrom's face filled with concern. He grabbed Alysia's shoulders, and said something, but his voice came out in a garbled tone. Alysia's hand moved to Chrom's stomach. Chrom grunted, and stumbled backwards, hand clutching at a wound, an electric shaft embedded into his stomach. Alysia's eyes widened as she looked to her own hand, which was charged with magical energy._

"_This... This wasn't you-your fault." He struggled, his eyes falling on Andreas' unconscious form. "Please, take... take him and leave this place. P-promise me…" Then, Chrom collapsed._

_Alysia turned to Andreas, who struggled to sit up. Alysia walked over to her brother, and helped him up to his feet, as the world crumbled around them..._

* * *

"Chrom, we have to do _something_!" A concerned female voice said.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" A male voice answered in response. The prone form on the ground that they were huddled over stirred slightly, but they didn't notice. Slowly, two eyes opened. The glare of the sun blinded them for a moment, but as the eyes adjusted, and the silhouettes of the faces before them became more defined. The man had short blue hair, and a hard face. The girl was blonde, with short twintails. His garb was that of a warrior, with a sword at his waist. Hers was more of a dress.

"Well, I dunno! Maybe we could-" The rest of her sentence was cut off when she realized that a new pair of eyes had joined them. She gasped, and the man looked down.

"I see you're awake now." He said, smiling.

"Hey there." The girl said with a small giggle.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." The man said, prompting another laugh from the girl. He reached out with a gloved hand. "Give me your hand." He said. The person on the ground reached up, taking the man's hand with her own, taking note of the odd marking on the back of her hand. The hood she was wearing fell, long sliver locks spilling out as she shot up, and she came up just under them man's eyes. Those calm, caring eyes...

"Are you alright, miss?" The man asked. The dream... was he... but the more she thought about it, the more it faded away. She held on to the name of the man before her. The name of the man she'd killed.

She nodded, and took a step back. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Chrom."

"Then you know who I am?" He asked.

"No, actually, I..." She paused, the dream completely forgotten now. "It's strange. Your name... just came to me."  
Chrom frowned. "How odd." He said. "Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name?" She bit her lip. "It's..."

"You... you don't know your own name?" Chrom asked.

"I'm not sure if..." She looked around, trying to jog her memory. Nothing looked familiar to her, though. "I'm sorry, but where are we, exactly?"

"Hey!" The blonde cried. "I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

"It's called a load of pegasus dung." A third voice chimed in. All three looked towards this other man, who wore a rather impressive set of armor. The way he held himself gave him away as a professional soldier, probably the guardian of the two younger ones. "We're to believe that you remember milord's name," he continued, "but not your own?"

"But it's the truth!" She countered.

Chrom sighed. "And tell me, Frederick, what do we do if it _is _true?" He asked. "Do you want me to leave her here, alone and confused? What kind of Shepherds would we be then?"

"Just the same, I must emphasize caution, milord." Frederick replied. She had to admit that he responded well to the loaded question. "It would not do to allow a wolf free reign of our flock."

Chrom nodded. "Then we'll just take her back to town and sort this out there."

"And I don't get a say in this?" She asked, a bit worried.

Chrom laughed a bit. "Peace, friend. I promise that we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come on."

* * *

They'd made it to the crest of a hill when she couldn't take it any more. There were questions that she needed answered. "Wait." She said, stopping. All eyes turned to her. "What exactly will you do with me? Am I just going to become a prisoner?"

Chrom gave a genuine laugh at that. "No. Once we've established that you're no enemy of Ylisse, we'll let you go free."

"Is that where we are?" She asked. "Ylisse?"

"You've never heard of the Halidom?" Frederick asked incredulously. He clapped his hands. "Someone pay this actress! She plays quite the fool!" He looked at her face. "The furrowed brow and annoyed glare are especially convincing."

"She's not the only annoyed one, Frederick." Chrom said. "I wish that you'd have just a bit more respect."

Frederick nodded. "I'm sorry, milord."

Chrom turned to the girl they'd picked up. "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the Exalt." He sighed. "I suppose proper introductions are in order. I'm – well, I suppose you know my name already." He smiled. "The delicate one here is my sister, Lissa."

"I am _not _delicate!" Lissa roared, prompting a laugh from everyone but her while she steamed. "Please, ignore my brother." She said. "He can be a little thick sometimes." Lissa smiled. "But at least be glad that the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rather rude awakening!"

"Shepherds?" She asked. "You tend to sheep? In full armor?"

Chrom smiled at some hidden second meaning that she failed to see. "It's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." He pointed to the older knight, who was riding horseback now, lance out and ready.

"A title I shall wear with pride." He said. "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." He looked to their pseudo-prisoner. "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates that I hold you in the highest scrutiny."

She shook her head. "No need to apologize. Guilty until innocent is probably the stance I would take were I in your position." She smiled. Part of the dream came back to her, a fleeting impression. A second name.

"I... I think that my name is Alysia." She said.

"Alysia?" Chrom asked. "Is that foreign?" He shook his head. "Never mind. We can discuss it later. We're almost to the town. Once we-"

"Chrom! Look! The town!" Lissa's shriek drew all eyes to the town.

Smoke billowed up from many of the buildings, and the market square was ablaze as well. The wind carried screams and the smell of charred wood and flesh.

"Damn it!" Chrom roared. "Those blasted brigands set the town ablaze!" He wasted no time with a plan of action. "Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

"What about Alysia?" Frederick asked.

"Unless she's ablaze as well, we'll worry about her later."

"Aptly put, milord." Frederick said.

"Guys! Hurry up!" Lissa said.

They took off running, leaving Alysia in the dust. "But what about-" But no one was left to hear the rest of her question. She stood there for a moment. The smells of smoke and death. The cries of pain and terror. But what could she-

For the first time, she felt the weight of a scabbard on her left side, hidden by her cloak, and took notice of a leather-bound book in a pocket sewn into the corner of her robe. She pulled it out, the yellow lightning bolt obvious on its cover.

She ran.

* * *

"Chrom! Wait!" Alysia cried.

"Alysia! Why'd you follow us?" Chrom asked.

"Two reasons." Alysia said. "I'm armed, and I won't just stand by and watch these people die!"

Chrom noticed a burning fire in her eyes, one more intense than the flames that blazed around them, and only nodded. "Stay close!" He warned.

"Remember, Alysia." Frederick warned. "These are practiced thieves and murderers. They'll give us no quarter."

"Don't worry, Frederick." She said. "I won't be giving them quarter either." She drew the tome from the pocket.

"A tome?" Chrom asked. "You know magic?"

Alysia smiled. "Let's find out." She scanned the battlefield. A swordsman and two axemen were nearby, raiding the market stalls. A mage was sitting in the far corner. She moved to the opposite side of the market stall the swordsman was raiding, and focused on the book in her hand. A small orb of electrical energy appeared in her hand, and she flung it at the swordsman, who took the blast head-on, and was knocked to the ground. Chrom rushed forwards, drawing his own sword, and finished off the foe.

The axefighters and mage had taken notice of them. As the mage moved to help his allies, the axemen rushed Chrom and Alysia. Chrom managed to dodge his foe's attack, and retaliated with his own, delivering two powerful blows that dropped the man like a rock. Alysia, though, couldn't dodge her foe in time. The axe dug into her thigh, ripping off a fairly large chunk of flesh. She screamed in pain, and fell to the ground in agony. The axeman towered over her, and raised his weapon to strike...

Frederick's lance tore into the man from behind, and continued through to his front. The weapon retracted with a wet, sucking sound, and Alysia looked up as the man fell down. "Th-thank you." She managed.

The pain in her wound flared, and she cried out again. Then, the pain dulled, and disappeared. Alysia looked to her wound and saw it had healed over. She looked around, and saw Lissa's smiling form, a staff in her hands. Alysia stood. "Thank you, Lissa." She said.

Lissa nodded. Alysia looked for the mage, and found him showering Chrom with blasts of wind magic. Alysia rushed forwards, tome in hand, and shot a ball of lightning at the man. This distraction forced him to dodge, breaking the concentration he'd put into keeping Chrom from moving. Chrom took advantage of this, and cut the mage down.

"Are you alright, Alysia?" He asked as she approached. "I saw that brigand hit you, but I couldn't get to you before that mage had begun to attack me."

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Chrom. Lissa used her staff to heal it."

Chrom smiled. "You've lent us your strength. That makes you a friend. An ally to give us courage."

Alysia smiled. "Thank you. Now, let's put an end to this fight!"

Two swordsmen and a mage were all that were left between them and the axeman that seemed to be the commander. Alysia took in the situation.

"Alysia?" Chrom said. "You've got a look in your eyes..."

"Frederick, Chrom, you two take the swordsmen." She said, not a hint of an asking tone in her voice. "Chrom, stay one pace behind Frederick until I begin to engage their mage. By then, his magic should be focused on me, and you two will be able to handle the swordsmen without interference."

Chrom and Frederick looked at her, flabbergasted and a bit confused. "Did I stutter?" Alysia asked. "Go! I'll be right behind you."

Frederick and Chrom nodded, and advanced. Frederick's shield shrugged off the mage's attacks until Alysia's own barrage drew his fire. Chrom and Frederick easily managed to dispatch the swordsmen, leaving Alysia to handle the opposing mage. They traded blasts of lightning until one finally collapsed. Alysia treated her injuries with Lissa again, and finally, only one foe was left.

"Here, sheepy sheepy! He called out. "Come to the slaughter!"

Chrom and Alysia charged forwards together, swords ready. The axeman threw a hand axe at them as they approached, which Chrom managed to deflect with his sword. They closed in, and the brigand leader growled, drew his battle-axe, and charged back.

Their battle was a flurry of motion. Hack, block, strike, dodge, stab, step, cut, step, feint, roll, thrust. Alysia ended the duel with her sword hilt-deep in the brigand's chest, her blade having found the gap in the man's ribs at an angle, piercing one of his lungs and at least moderately injured his heart before embedding itself in his spine. The body fell to the ground, freeing her weapon, the blood pouring from his final, fatal injury as he slumped to the ground.

"Well, that's the end of that." Alyisa said with a sigh.

"Lucky for the town we were close by." Lissa said. "But wow, Alysia! You were incredible!" She was practically fawning over her now. Had she been a man, she was sure that Alysia would be harboring a crush on her. She might be, anyways.

"Swords, sorcery, and stratagems?" She laughed. "Is there anything you can't do?"

Alysia smiled, and jumped, falling back down to the ground. "Guess I can't fly." She said, getting a laugh from everyone. Well, everyone but Frederick.

"You're certainly no helpless victim." Chrom said. "That's for sure."

"Perhaps you're even capable of explaining how you came to be here?" Frederick asked.

"Frederick, that-"

"It's alright, Chrom." Alysia interrupted, turning to Frederick. "I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. I doubt that I'd believe my story were I not living it. But the fact remains that I still can't explain why my memory is returning in bits and pieces like it is. But believe me, I'm telling you everything that I know, and I will continue to do so."

"You fought to save lives, Alysia." Chrom said. "My heart says that is enough."

"And will you not heed the counsel of your mind as well, milord?" Frederick asked.

"You're right, Frederick." Chrom said. "My mind says that the Shepherds have need of someone with Alysia's tactical skills." He looked at her. "There are bloodthirsty brigands and unruly neighbors trying to drench our land with blood. I won't let a fighter and tactician of your ability slip through our grasp."

He sighed. "And besides, I happen to believe her story, no matter how absurd it may seem."

Alysia sighed in relief. "Thank you, Chrom."

"So how about it, Alysia?" Chrom asked. "Will you join us?"

Alysia smiled, and nodded. "I'd love to."

Frederick sighed in defeat, but he didn't dwell on Chrom's decision for long. "Milord, did you notice how the bandits spoke?"

Chrom nodded. "They had Plegian accents. They're gett-"

"Um, sorry to interrupt..." Alysia said. "What's Plegian?"  
"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor." Chrom explained. "Raiding parties have been crossing from Plegia into Ylisse for some time now, trying to instigate a war."

"And it's the townspeople who suffer!" Lissa cried.

"I suppose that's where the Shepherds come in?" Alysia asked. "To protect the flock?"

Chrom nodded. "Lissa's our newe- well, second-newest, I suppose." He smiled. "She's still getting used to it."

"Milord!" They turned to see a small group of villagers approaching. "Please, you must stay the night!"

"We are simple folks of simple means," Another said, "but we would gladly toast to you and your bravery with a feast."

"A generous offer sir." Frederick said. "And no doubt that your hospitality would be grand, but-"

"We need to hurry back to Ylisstol." Chrom finished. The townsmen murmured their understanding, thanked them again, and dispersed.

"It's nearly dark." Alysia observed. "How far to Ylisstol?"

"Not too far." Chrom said. "A day, maybe two."

Alysia nodded. "Then let's go!"


End file.
